


flowers for my valentine

by headfirstforiero



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Gay, M/M, mikey is a florist, pete is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstforiero/pseuds/headfirstforiero
Summary: pete is in love with the boy who runs the florist that he's been delivering flowers to for three years.or a poorly written valentines day story.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 7





	flowers for my valentine

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written as a script for my drama class but I wanted it to have more description so I wrote it much better here.

Pete listened to the rattling of his engine as it roared to life for a new day of flower deliveries. He really loved his job. The smell of flowers stayed with him in the van all day long. It was a calming, easy job, and he could usually get it over and done with easily and quickly. 

But Pete always stayed to converse with one customer in particular. 

The boy was a few years older than Pete and owned a flower shop with his older brother at the far end of town. Pete would deliver to him just before his lunch break, so he was allowed to stay for a little while longer than with his other customers. Even if it ended up cutting into his lunch break, Pete knew it was worth it just to be able to talk to him. 

His name was Mikey Way. He had straight hair that was dark brown and short. Mikey didn't smile very often, so whenever he gave Pete even a small smile or awkward grin it made those butterflies he'd grown used to feeling around Mikey beat around in his stomach. 

He's been delivering flowers to Mikey's shop for almost three years now. Pete could not hold in his liking for this boy anymore. It was slowly getting more difficult to do so, as Pete began to realise he was falling in love with the gorgeous man. 

Pete thought Mikey was the most adorable boy he had ever laid his eyes upon. He was such a sweet little dude with his soft eyes, pointed nose and even his knees that kind of turned inwards awkwardly. He loved everything about him; his thin figure and sharp jawline to his thin lips and kind voice.

Pete snapped back to reality just as he arrived to his first customer. He could sit around and daydream about Mikey all day, but he had things to do today, and knew that he would be much busier today because it's going to be Valentine's day soon.

He got through his first customers fairly quickly. It was sunny outside, but not scorching hot. There was a light breeze flowing through the air. Pete grew an excited smile on his face as it got closer to lunchtime. He was always excited to see Mikey every Sunday, Wednesday and Friday when he delivered to their florist. 

It wasn't as often as Pete would've liked to see him, but Mikey didn't need new deliveries every day, sadly.

At the beginning of their friendship, Mikey was shy around Pete, and forced his brother Gerard to come out and collect the delivery instead. Pete actually thought this was adorable, especially the way the little waves and smiles he would throw at Mikey would make the older boy blush and turn his head away shyly. But after a few months, Mikey grew the courage to speak to him properly, and ever since, he's been the one collecting the deliveries. It made him feel amazing to know that Mikey actually wanted to talk to him more.

Pete parked his van behind a small building that was painted pastel purple and carefully opened the door next to him. He walked over to the back door and knocked softly.

"Good morning, Pete." A friendly voice greeted him from the door. 

Pete's face cracked into a wide smile when he looked up at the familiar face. Mikey was wearing a black t-shirt with white writing stretching across his chest, along with jeans and a black studded belt, although the belt wasn't even necessary because those jeans were tight. He also had a bright grin on his face. 

"Good morning, Mikey." Pete echoed. 

He looked at Mikey for a second, then quickly shifted his gaze towards the floor once he realised that he was staring. They stood quietly there for a moment in a rather awkward silence, until Mikey spoke up again.

"I sure do hope that you brought roses. It's not even Valentine's day yet and we've already had orders flooding in."

"Yes, of course I did."

Mikey smiled a little. "Thanks, Pete."

"Anything for you." He smirked. Mikey went quiet and blushed at Pete's words. "I should probably start unloading the van."

"Oh, yes, of course! Go for it." Mikey smiled that wonderful smile of his once again and gestured towards the van. 

Pete took a few steps backwards to his van, keeping eye contact with the beautiful boy, before turning his body to face the van. He opened the back doors of the vehicle and lifted himself up to his toes to grab one of the crates closer to the top.

"Oh, wow! Those are so bright." Mikey commented, a look of awe on his face as Pete walked back towards him with the flowers.

"Yeah, only the best for you." Pete smirked. 

Mikey turned his head away in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck, but Pete had already seen it. Pete didn't know why he was being so cocky today. He never had this much confidence, especially when he was around Mikey. It was confusing. Pete put the crate down and walked back over to the van with a huge grin on his face to go fetch another.

Mikey lifted himself onto his toes to get a better looks into the crate. "They're gorgeous," Mikey swooned, leaning over to sniff the bunches of roses. "I might have to save some of these for myself. They're my second favourite flower."

"Oh really? What's your first favourite?" Pete questioned, genuinely intrigued.

"Hyacinths, actually. I just love their shade of pink, it's so cute." Mikey said, blushing at his own words.

"Pink is pretty." Pete shrugged and turned back to finish his job. 

After a few trips back and forth, he began to pack up his van again. He stopped to look and think to himself for another moment before reaching back in to pick something else out. 

He walked swiftly towards the back door where Mikey was waiting, holding something behind his back and keeping his head tilted towards the floor. All of Pete's previous cockiness and confidence vanished, leaving the nervous and shy boy behind as he struggled to find his words.

Mikey's eyes lit up. "What have you got there, Petey?"

Pete smiled at the new nickname and felt his cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"I, uh, just wanted to ask you - and you don't have to feel pressured to say yes, but," Pete stuttered, his earlier cockiness fading away as he broughy the bright pink hyacinths out from behind his back and held them out towards Mikey. "Would you be my valentine?"

Mikey stood quietly for a moment, until he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He never thought that Pete would have asked him.

"Yes! Of course I will! I thought you'd never ask." He blurted out quickly and happily, smiling so wide that Pete couldn't help but do the same.

Pete grew a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear and placed a soft kiss on Mikey's cheek, then started walking back to his van so that he could have his lunch.

"I'll see you on Friday then!" He called, and Mikey kept that small smile on his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
